Shyness
by Solosorca
Summary: If you don't ask, you won't get.


For Kindness pair weeks

* * *

He wasn't sure how or when he'd fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Fuji Shusuke. He'd been attracted to the other boy from the moment he'd laid eyes on him at the Seigaku entrance ceremony, although at the time he had just thought he'd wanted to be friends with him.

Fuji was effortlessly cool something that awkward, bashful Takashi was not. He had no idea how he was supposed to become friends with someone like Fuji, so just admire him from afar.

That was, until he joined the tennis club.

He hadn't expected Fuji to play tennis, thinking he'd prefer to be involved with one of the art groups. Then, he'd seen him play and Takashi felt guilty for just assuming, Fuji's tennis was effortless and beautiful and Takashi's was… practically non existent. Everytime he held a tennis racquet, his blood boiled and he ended up hitting the ball so far out that people were suggesting that he join the baseball team.

Watching his fellow first years play, watching how obviously talented they were, made Takashi's heart hurt with envy.

He was almost about to quit when, to his absolute surprise, Fuji came to talk to him as he was walking home after practice.

"You've been causing a stir," he said, his voice light and airy.

"H-Have I?" Takashi stammered and cursed himself. He'd thought he'd just faded behind his much more talent peers.

"Of course," Fuji replied, looking astonished as if Takashi was being an idiot. "If your shots went in then you could be the best power player in all of Japan."

Takashi was stunned. He'd never even considered being the best in the Seigaku tennis club, let alone all of Japan!

"Come on," Fuji said, grabbing Takashi's wrist and pulling him along, "let's go find a court and practice!"

* * *

That had been two years ago and now he and Fuji were good friends. And somewhere along those two years, Takashi and fallen hard for Fuji.

The problem was, he had no idea what to do about it. Just thinking about asking Fuji out made his face go red and that was without imagining Fuji's reaction. Despite his perfect, serene looks, Takashi knew that Fuji had a cruel streak in him and the thought of having that unleashed on him was enough to put him off entirely.

He was being a coward and he knew it, but having Fuji in his life was important, far more important than the type of relationship they had.

He was cleaning up the restaurant one evening when his phone rang in his pocket.

"Fuji?" He said, looking at the name on the screen and wondering why Fuji was ringing him at this time of night.

"Hello, Taka-san," Fuji said when he picked up. "Sorry for calling so late."

"It's fine," Takashi replied, "I was just doing some cleaning."

Fuji chuckled and Takashi's heart soared. "Eiji's just invited himself along to Oishi and I's Sunday afternoon cinema trip and I was wondering if you'd like to come too."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course it is. This way I don't become a third wheel and Oishi won't feel guilty for neglecting me."

"Eiji does monopolise Oishi's time."

"He does," Fuji agreed, "and I'm sure he'll come up with plenty of ways to distract Oishi from the movie."

"Is that way Oishi invites you along instead of him?"

"It is," Fuji laughed. "But I'm keeping you up." He quickly gave Takashi the details of the cinema and the time they'd be meeting up then bid him goodnight.

Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

When Takashi arrived at the cinema, only Fuji was waiting outside.

"I thought I was going to be late," Takashi said as he greeted Fuji.

"Don't worry," Fuji replied, "I got the times mixed up, so we're an hour early."

Oh. Takashi felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He had an extra hour with Fuji. With Fuji all to himself.

"It's a nice day," Fuji continued, "shall we get a drink and sit in the park?"

After buying drinks, they walked past an ice cream truck on the way to the park and Fuji insisted on buying Takashi one to make up for mixing up the times. They look up a bench next to the pond and in the dappled shade of a large tree.

"I'm kinda glad I got the ties mixed up," Fuji said as he opened his ice pop, "this way I get you all to myself for an hour."

Takashi blushed and stared determinedly at his ice cream, wishing he had the confidence to say he felt the same. Although not for the reasons Fuji had.

"At least it's not raining," he said, rather pathetically. He didn't really know what to add to what Fuji had said beyond 'I love you too'.

Fuji laughed softly and shoved the ice pop into his mouth. Takashi turned to ask him what film they were going to see and stopped dead, his mouth going dry. Fuji was sucking on the ice pop, slowly sliding it in and out of his mouth. He swallowed around it and Takashi shifted slight, heat pooling down in his groin.

Oh God, why? He moaned internally. Why did this have to be happening to him? In public?

But oh, Fuji would look so good on his knees with Takashi's cock in his mouth, his teenage hormone addled brain said traitorously, sucking and licking away and enjoying it just as much as he was his ice pop.

Fuji slide the pop out of his mouth and grinned at Takashi, "It's hot, isn't it?"

Takashi nodded gormlessly, his eyes focused on the frozen blue ice that Fuji was now licking enthusiastically, slurping up the liquid melting off it.

"Your ice cream is melting," Fuji said, jolting Takashi out of his sordid fantasies.

Glad to have a distracting, Takashi quickly set about cleaning the melted ice cream off his hand.

* * *

Somehow, Takashi managed to get through the rest of the hour with Fuji without thoroughly embarrassing himself. He tried not to look at Fuji too much, lest he inadvertently do something that turned him on. But it was so hard! Fuji was pretty and funny and interesting and Takashi never wanted to take his eyes off him.

Thankfully, they were soon going to be in a dark movie theatre with a film that could hopefully distract Takashi from Fuji. Hopefully.

It turned out Takashi's prayers weren't going to be answered.

After meeting up with Oishi and Eiji, they bought their tickets for the film, which turned out to be a brainless action film that Eiji insisted they see, and filed into the theatre, their arms loaded up with drinks and popcorn. Takashi sat on the edge of their group, with Fuji next to him.

The start of the film went fine and Takashi was starting to get into the brainless action when the lead female character appeared and Fuji leaned to whisper huskily into his ear.

"I bet she gets kidnapped." It was innocent enough, but the tone of Fuji's voice and his warm breath caressing Takashi's ear sent spikes of arousal down his spine and straight to his groin.

Please don't do that again, Takashi thought, forcing himself to calm down and focus on the movie.

Fuji didn't whisper in his ear again. Instead he fell asleep on him.

How anyone could sleep through all these explosions and gunfire was beyond him, but Fuji was managing it, his head resting on Takashi's shoulder and a hand laying on his thigh that he was acutely aware of. So acutely aware of it that he could barely keep focused on the film's incredibly flimsy plot.

Carefully, he picked up Fuji's hand, it was warm and slightly callused and fit all too well into Takashi's hand and slowly moved it so that it was resting on Fuji's lap.

If only they were alone in the cinema and Fuji were awake. This would be the perfect movie to ignore whilst they made out in the dark. Takashi pushed that particular thought away, it must have been caused by the main character kissing his love interest on the screen.

Fuji woke up just before the climax of the film, so he got to see the ridiculous chase scene through the city and explosions. He gave Takashi a shy smile as he sat up and smoothed down his hair.

Film over, they left the cinema and Takashi came up with an excuse not to join the others for a meal afterwards. It wasn't really an excuse, he did have to go home and help his dad out in the restaurant, but he didn't think he could be close to Fuji for the rest of the day without doing something really stupid.

Escaping didn't stop Fuji coming to him in his dreams,to torture him once more with such sweet pleasure.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Takashi tried to avoid Fuji at school. It was very hard to face him when every time he saw his face he immediately remembered his X-rated dreams. Unfortunately for him, Fuji completely disagreed with this plan of action.

"Love is truly in the air."

Takashi almost leaped out of his skin when Fuji crept up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Fujiko!" He cried, spinning round to see Fuji smiling innocently at him.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said unconvincingly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Takashi replied. "What did you mean, 'love is in the air'?"

Fuji laughed his pretty little laugh, "Look around us, Taka-san. Everyone is in love."

Takashi looked around, all he could see was a normal tennis club practice session.

Unconvinced, he turned back to Fuji, who was still grinning.

"Look at Eiji and Oishi," Fuji said and Takashi obediently did so. They were playing a doubles match against Kaidoh and Momo and, as it was between games, were talking strategy to each other.

"They're just being the Golden Pair," Takashi said as they high fived, their hands lingering together a bit longer than was really necessary.

Fuji laughed again, "you could say that. Okay, how about those two?" he asked, pointing at Echizen and Tezuka, who were standing next to each other and watching the doubles match.

"Echizen and Tezuka?"

"Of course, have you see the way they stare at each other?"

"I thought that was all about tennis."

Fuji laughed. "Do you think our little prince would deign to bestow his favour on anyone who can't satisfy his insatiable need for tennis?" He certainly had a point there. "I don't think either of them realise yet, but they're clearly in love."

Takashi looked back to them and wondered how Fuji could tell. He decided it was probably best to leave it there.

"What about Kaidoh and Momo?" he asked.

"Hmm, that one's complicated," Fuji replied, his sharp eyes shifting between the pair and Inui, who was on the sidelines, taking data. "Kaidoh's stuck in the middle of a love triangle, I'm afraid."

"Who do you think he'll choose?" Takashi asked. He was starting to get a bad feeling that if they stopped talking about Kaidoh then the conversation would turn full circle and they'd be talking about him.

Fuji looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really know," he admitted and then grinned, "but it's going to be fun to watch."

Takashi nodded, wishing he could come up with something to say because now Fuji was looking at him with his sharp blue eyes like he was eyeing up his next prey. His palms started to sweat as he waited for what Fuji was going to say next. Did Fuji know he liked him? He thought he had managed to hide it, but Fuji was good at seeing through people and now Takashi felt like an idiot for not hiding it deeper.

"I was looking on Wikipedia last night," Fuji said, "and I found a useful phrase from the North East of England, it's 'shy bairns get nowt', do you know what that means?"

Takashi's mind went completely blank. All of the English he'd learnt scurried away into the deeper, less accessible parts of his brain as he tried in vain to grab at it.

Fuji took pity on him. "It means that children who don't ask for things won't get anything."

"Right…" Takashi said, wondering what Fuji was getting at. How had they gone from their friends love lives to a phrase from the North East of England?

"Come with me," Fuji said, laughing and patting Takashi's shoulder, the touch sending sparks through his body.

Fuji lead him behind the clubhouse where he leaned casually against the wall, watching Takashi with an amused look on his face.

"Shy bairns get nowt, Taka-san."

"I-" He started, wondering if he was misreading the situation completely. What if he asked Fuji out and he turned him down? How could he ever face is friend again?

But if you don't ask you'll never know, a voice in the back of his head said. Fuji clearly wasn't going to ask him out, he was the one who was going to have to bite the bullet.

"Fuji," he said, his heart suddenly beating out of control. His face was going bright red and he clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. "Fuji, will you go out with me?"

Fuji chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask."

And then, Takashi was being pressed against the wall, hands tangling in his hair and pulling his head down to kiss Fuji's hot, wet mouth. His mind spinning, Takashi's arms wrapped around Fuji, pulling him close as Fuji's tongue snaked into his mouth.

It was hot and messy and Fuji was warm and solid against his chest. He could feel his body burning up and tried to push it away, going into burning mode now would be a disaster.

Thankfully, Fuji seemed to sense it and pulled away.

"Did you plan this?" Takashi asked as Fuji's tongue slid out of his mouth.

"I wanted to see Taka-san's cute, blushing face," Fuji replied, pulling him down for another hot, wet kiss and the question completely flew out of Takashi's head as Fuji's sinful tongue went to work and his body burned.


End file.
